


ideas

by bethabeepbeep



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Crushes, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day, laps lock, this sucks i’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethabeepbeep/pseuds/bethabeepbeep
Summary: it’s valentine’s day and bang chan decides to ask his long time crush, kim woojin, to be his date.





	ideas

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i’m really sorry for this low quality thing but i saw a gif set and got inspired so this was born. i was really really tired while writing this so i’m sorry. there might be more parts in the future! hopefully. pls ignore any errors unless they’re major.
> 
> enjoy :-)

“i don’t know, mate. this doesn’t seem like such a good idea anymore,” chan worried his lip between his teeth, tapping on the lunch table to a rhythm that was starting to annoy felix.

 

felix popped a chip in his mouth from the bag he had bought before school and talked over it as he chewed. “look, you already bought it. you’re graduating soon, anyway, so it’s not like you’ll really have to deal with him anymore.”

 

chan glanced over at the boy surrounded by his friends, sitting against the wall with a blanket that shielded him from the cold. he probably got that as a gift from another admirer, chan thought solemnly. he could faintly hear woojin and his friends chatting, but couldn’t concentrate on what they were saying through the buzz of other conversations. “yeah,” he responded to felix absentmindedly before backtracking, “wait. felix, you do know that i have almost all of my classes with him, right? so i will have to ‘deal with’ him.”

 

felix put the bag down on the table and sighed, leaning his head into his hand that was propped up by the table. “of course i know. you’ve told me and literally everyone we know that a million times. even if you hadn’t, we’d know from how much you talk about him.”

 

chan looked at felix for a couple seconds and frowned before glancing down at the gifts that he had in his hands. it was cliche; a box of strawberry pocky and a box of assorted chocolates in the shape of a heart, accompanied by a gift card to some chicken place chan knew woojin liked. there was also a little confession note that also asked woojin if he would like to be chan’s date to the valentine’s party later. that was jisung’s idea. he also may or may not have gotten a mini plastic rose but decided at some point that it was too extra and tossed it in his backpack. “i won’t be able to give it to him properly, anyways, if changbin doesn’t hurry and show up with the bag.”

 

it was silent for a couple long seconds, causing chan to look up. felix was no where to be seen. at least, that’s what chan thought for a short second. as chan found felix, he had just thrown his chip bag away and was... he was walking over to woojin and his friends! chan sputtered, about to stand up before he realized he would’ve looked weird—even weirder than he did talking to himself. felix gave them all high fives and did some sort of handshake with a couple of them before turning back to woojin and seemingly starting a conversation with him. chan’s gaze was drawn away as woojin glanced over at him. chan was turning back towards the table when he nearly got scared out of his skin. changbin had thrown the bag on the table and pushed himself into a seat roughly.

 

“what’s up with you?” chan asked cautiously, raising his eyebrows as he took the bag. he muttered a soft ‘thank you’ as changbin sighed and rubbed his hands over his face.

 

“hyunjin won’t stop bothering me about getting a date for today and it’s frustrating me,” changbin huffed, looking above chan’s head with an unreadable expression. chan turned around to see felix standing behind him.

 

“nevermind changbin’s romance problems, we’re about to get you a date, channie,” chan laughed nervously, shaking his head.

 

“no we are not. i said at the end of lunch, remember?”

 

“well, we’re doing it now. put everything in the bag and hurry up,” felix grinned a cheeky grin and despite chan’s protests, started shoving the things into the bag haphazardly.

 

“felix, be careful!” chan’s warning went unnoticed. changbin looked faintly amused.

 

felix shoved the tissue paper in on top and snorted once he saw what the bag said. it read ‘i can’t BEAR to be without you’ and had a little cartoon bear on it with a bunch of cheesy hearts around it.

 

chan groaned, “changbin, did you have to get the most cringey bag ever?”

 

changbin gave chan a look, “it’s not my fault that this was a last minute thing. plus, i’m sure his cheesy ass will love it.”

 

felix made a quick noise of agreement before yanking chan out of his seat and toward woojin, along with the bag. “felix, no! i’ll do it later. please,” chan pleaded, struggling in his grip. felix wasn’t even that strong, so it was a wonder how chan couldn’t manage to get out of his arms.

 

they were about a yard away from woojin when felix shoved the bag into chan’s arms and then shoved chan forward, making him almost slam into a now standing woojin. everyone in his friend group was now staring at chan as he stumbled forward. the only thing chan could do was stare star struck at woojin, his mouth parted slightly in awe.

 

woojin grinned at chan, “hey!”

 

chan felt like he was gonna faint. it’s not like they haven’t talked before. they were actually fairly good friends. they just never... hung out outside of school.

 

“uh... here,” chan mumbled under his breath as he held up the bag towards woojin. the plastic rose was sticking out of the top with the note wrapped around it and chan blamed felix. as soon as woojin got ahold of the bag, chan darted away, breaking the mesmerizing eye contact.

 

 

chan ran to the nearest empty classroom. he knew it was such a cliché move but it’s the only way he could think of that would remove the attention from him momentarily. once he made sure no one was in there, he slid down the wall and tried to calm his breathing. he couldn’t help but think that maybe he just messed up an amazing friendship. of course woojin didn’t like him of all people. there were tons of girls and boys chasing after woojin and it would be a miracle if woojin chose him.

 

after a couple minutes of trying to regulate his heart rate, chan finally felt like he could breathe again. it seemed like the world was against him, though, because at that moment, the door opened and closed. footsteps made their way towards him and soon woojin’s face came into view. the only thing chan could think was that woojin was really close to him.

 

“are you okay?” woojin’s soft voice broke the silence as he moved so he was sitting down next to chan, their legs and shoulders touching.

 

chan nodded, turning his head slightly to look at woojin. woojin was already staring at him, a fond smile on his face. chan’s heart skipped a beat and he felt his own cheeks heat up. chan only just then realized that woojin had the bag with him. it was sitting next to him, on the side opposite from chan.

 

“y’know, i’ve liked you for a while,” chan blurted softly. he wanted to cover his mouth with his hand but decided that it was too late, anyway. woojin glanced back at him, away from where he was staring at the board.

 

woojin nodded slowly, “me too,” chan gaped and woojin giggled at him. there was a beat of silence before woojin spoke again, “to answer your note, yes, i’ll be your date to the party. you’re the only one i would ever dream of going with.”

 

chan smiled, the blush on his face heating up even more. he felt the weight on his shoulders lift a bit, then felt a physical weight land on his shoulder. woojin was laying on his shoulder. keep calm, chan.

 

“i’m glad you said yes,” chan whispered, a content sigh escaping his mouth.

 

woojin giggled again and shuffled, leaning more into chan. “i just want to see more of you staring in awe at me.”

 

woojin only laughed harder as chan shoved him, chan soon joining in on the laughter. at some point, their hands laced together. chan felt warm inside.

 

maybe it was a good idea, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it! pls leave feed back. 
> 
> if u wanna scream about stray kids (or any group, really) follow me on twitter @skzneuf!


End file.
